Ghosts are leaders to Heaven
by Jessie Sakura
Summary: 'For days now, people have been following me. Everywhere. I see them in the windows, in the water, in the mirror and they won't leave. But that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that: No one else can see them.' NaLu One-shot but mostly about Lucy


**Jesse S: Hello!**

**Lieyal: Hi**

**Jesse S: I hope you like this!**

**Lieyal: Jesse Sakura does not own Fairy Tail**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

For days now, people have been following me. Everywhere. I see them in the windows, in the water, in the mirror and they won't leave. But that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that:

No one else can see them.

Just me. Only me. And no one else. Its creepy really. I often talk to them, and they seem so real. Except their ghostly glow, and transparent skin. But except for that, they're just normal people. Well, I think so.

I've started to see them more often now. Walking down the streets. Shopping. Stalking the shadows. Even in the Guild. They're always there, everywhere. I think their ghosts. But if so, how can I see them? Is it a dormant power? Or something I don't know about?

I even told Master about this. Although, when I explained, he seemed so on-edge. He obviously didn't like the subject, that explains why he dismisse me with no answers. But maybe, he knows more that he's letting at. I had walked down the stairs, and noticed a ghostly figure walking up. He nodded in my direction. It seems that now, they can see me too. They nod, smile, and even hug me.

Luckily, Team Natsu went on a mission, leading me to where I am now. The dark guild, Catalyst Dragon, had taken a village member hostage, and we were to save them. All I hoped for, is that is ended well.

* * *

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I shouted, pointing the golden key in front of me. Gold magic spiralled round, and in a flash, the spirit appeared.

"Hime, is it time for punishment?" She asked. I sweat-dropped, before regaining my stature.

"No, it's time for theirs" I said, pointing towards the group of advancing wizards. Virgo nodded, before burrowing underground. I waited in silence. After a few minutes, the group flew up in the air with an explosion of dirt and mud. I giggled as they landed on the floor, moaning.

"You'll pay for that, Bitch!" a man shouted, already standing up. Most were down for the count, but two remained. The taller of the two had short black hair, and purple eyes. He was dressed in a black tank-top, with a pair of cargo shorts. The other one had slightly longer white hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, and baggy black trousers. Not that threatening, but I shouldn't underestimate them.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" I shouted. The gold key in my hand warmed, as the leader of the zodiacs appeared.

"Hello Lucy~" Loke said, singing my name. I groaned.

"Just take these guys down" I said, rolling my eyes. He nodded, and his hands started glowing. Realizing what he was doing, I stepped back slightly.

"Regulus Impact!" he shouted. A golden lion's head shot out of his fists, and headed towards the two men. The taller one jumped out of the way, but the littler one didn't move. He was rooted to the spot in fear. I felt a tug of sympathy for the little guy, but I dismissed it. He was part of a dark guild.

The white-haired boy flew back at the impact of the attack, and landed in a tree. He didn't come back out, and I relaxed. Only one left. I looked back at the remaining man, who had a evil grin on his ugly features.

"Is that the best you can do?" he snorted. I tensed. The shouts of my comrades echoed in my ears, as we waited for the first to move. It was him.

"Dagger shot: Sliding Snake!" he shouted, bringing his hands in front of him. Loke jumped to my side, and readied himself. I copied his stance. Six daggers appeared and started rotating around the man outstretched hands. They glowed a slight red, before shooting off in our direction. Loke ran in front of me, but he was left unharmed. The daggers split around him, and headed towards their destination.

Me.

Before they hit, I turned my head to a slight glow in my corner of my eye. There, by the trees. Someone. One, I hadn't seen in a while. Her blond hair blew in the wind, and white dress banging against her ankles. Her brown eyes had locked on me, caringly, and her mouth moved.

I screamed loudly, as pain exploded throughout my body. Shaking, I looked down, to find the same six daggers implanted in my skin. The black handles glittered in the low sunlight. They had landed around my waist, the blood leaking out of the wounds. My sight flickered, and I fell. Pain exploded again, but this time slightly less. I whimpered softly, before coughing. Red liquid landed in the floor, clashing against the beautiful green.

"LUCY!" Loke shouts, already running towards me. But he never gets here. I stare as six other daggers impale him through the chest, scattering gold dust everywhere. He shouts my name again, before disappearing in a mist of gold.

"Loke…" I mutter, distressed at the loss of my spirit. A loud cackle made my attention turn back to the enemy. His face was twisted into a large smirk, and his eyes gleamed with pleasure.

"And you call your guild 'strong'" he taunted. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything else, a burning fist made an impact. Natsu landed on the floor, his fist still ignited, as the enemy made a loud thud on the floor. The pink-head bent down and picked up the man by his op and hung him.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard!" he said, raising his fiery fist again. He brought it back and launched the attack forward, making a loud crunch as it impacted with the man's nose. He screamed and dropped on the floor as Natsu released him.

"Luce, are you ok….." he started, turning around. His eyes rested on my bleeding figure and widened. He started mouthing something, but nothing came out.

"Nat…su" I wheezed. He snapped out of it, and ran full speed at me. He stopped and crouched down before picking me up is his warm hands. I winced as he cradled me.

"Luce…" he muttered. His eyes watered and I raised my hand. the blood covered hand cupped his cheek softly. Suddenly, my arm weakened and as it dropped and warm hand grabbed it. He pressed it back against his cheek and almost stroked his cheek against it. I smiled softy.

"Thank you" I said. He looked at me shocked before turning into a confused look.

"What for Luce?" he asked softy. I chucked, before breaking off in a coughing fit. When I finished I looked deep into his dark eyes.

"For everything" I replied simply. He smiled sadly before bringing his head down, and resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Luce" he said, looking deep into my eyes. His were full off love and sadness. I smiled sadly. I looked over his face before my vision started to fade. Two more figures appeared behind him, and I smiled more as I recognised them as Ezra and Gray. Both looked down at me, tears prinking their eyes.

"Gray, Erza, Please look after him" I asked. I realized this would be my last request. They nodded slowly. I turned back to my love, before my time ran out.

"I love you too, Natsu…." I said, but never finishing my sentence. Darkness engulfed my vision but my senses still worked. For the time being.

"Luce! LUCE! LUCY!" Natsu screamed. His arms tightened around me.

Before I left this world, my mother's last words to me rang through my head.

Ghosts are leaders to Heaven.

Too right she was….

* * *

**Jesse S: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Lieyal: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jesse S: Pretty please?**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


End file.
